The 4th of July
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: America can't enjoy his special day knowing a certain Englishman can't enjoy it with him. Random short story written for July 4th


**Title: The 4th of July**

**Just a short story about America's special day and how a certain Englishman reacts to it :)**

**America & England friendship**

* * *

><p>"Hey dudes! Glad you could make it!" America grinned, thrusting a beer into France's hand, trying to hold up the American flag top hat that was sliding down over his eyes.<p>

France grimaced, taking the beer cautiously, "Merci...you 'ave no wine at zis party at all?"

"Uhh no I don't really drink wine." America chucked, handing out beers to the others, trying to ignore the disapproving look he was getting from France, nothing would ruin this night for him, nothing.

Italy shivered, scooting closer to Germany on the blanket, Germany sighed, taking off his coat and wrapping it around him. "Why does this little get together have to be outside? It's too breezy out here, Italy's cold."

"Geez sorry I didn't have my party inside to suit the needs of your boyfriend." America muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from the German and a blush from Italy in the process. "Okay, anyone else wanna blanket to sit on?" several nations raised their hands and America threw some rolled up blankets at them which the rolled out somewhere in America's back garden and sat down on. "Alright I'm gonna go start the barbecue, anyone wanna help?"

France handed his beer to China as he followed America over to the oversized meat grill. "Moi, I don't really want to eat anything made by you without my assistance."

"Gee thanks." America ripped open a pack of red mince burgers and placed them all side by side on the grill, France lit the barbecue and helped America to flip the patties as they started to cook. "So France, why'd you show up? I thought you didn't like me."

France shrugged, "Well, that may be true 'owever..." he flipped a burger which landed neatly in the exact same place on the other side, "Even if I am not American I do love zis day...anything to destroy England's moral."

"What are you talking about? That's not what today's about." America pushed his hat up again as it was sliding down again, he sighed, wishing he'd gone with a smaller patriotic hat. "It's about me gaining my freedom."

"Oui, from England."

"Well yeah but...it's not like I'm rubbing his face in it or anything." America said slowly, wondering whether he even believed his own words.

France shook his head, "Oui okay, whatever you say America."

America scowled, putting down his spatula. "Can you carry on with this? Thanks." without waiting for a response he went back over to where everyone else was sat, leaving France in charge of the food, he took a seat next to someone he knew would be able to back him up, his little brother. "Hey Canada, can I ask you something?"

The shy boy looked up, "Yes?" he said softly.

"What do you think this day is all about?"

"Urmm..." Canada let his eyes wonder over America's suit which was adorned with the American flag, as well as his top hat and red, blue and white rimmed glasses. "It's about the day you gained your independence and left England's rule."

"Yeah but...you don't think I'm rubbing England's face in it do you?"

"Well..." Canada looked around the garden, a splattering of American flags and red, blue and white decorations all around them. "...maybe just a little."

America sighed angrily, "But I'm not!"

"You really are sticking it to him." Austria chipped in, feebly waving an American flag that had been handed out as they arrived.

"But that's not what it's about! It's about my independence-"

"Yeah, from that British jerk of jerks!" Sealand laughed, about to take a sip of beer when Japan quickly took it away from him.

"Hey, you're British right?" America suddenly realised, turning to Sealand, "Does it bother you?"

Sealand pouted, "I'm my own nation!"

"But does it bother you?"

"Not really, although it sure does bother England!" Sealand grinned, climbing into Sweden's lap.

"...it does?" America asked softly, looking around at all the other countries.

"Well he's not here tonight, or did you not invite him?" Switzerland joined the conversation, shaking his head in disgust as a beer was offered to him.

"I did, just like last year...and the year before that..." America spoke quietly, biting his lip, _England's never once came to one of my 4th of July parties..._

"I heard he just stays in his hotel room all night and cries." Austria smirked.

"I heard that too!" Italy jumped up suddenly, glad to be helpful.

"That...that can't be true." America shook his head frantically, causing his top hat to fall off his head which was immediately snapped up by Sealand.

"Maybe you should go and ask him." France snorted, coming over with a plate of burgers which everyone helped themselves to.

"Yeah...maybe I will, stay here okay? I'll be right back." America stood up off the blanket and took off through the back gate out into his front garden, he climbed onto his bike and set off at full speed in the direction of the hotel England was staying in.

**~0~**

England rolled over in his bed, wincing slightly with the starts off a headache prodding him in the back of his mind, annoying him to no end. Someone was knocking continuously at his door, he placed a pillow over his ears in an attempt to block it out however the person was insistent and carried on pounding his fists at the hotel door. England sighed, dragging himself off the bed and tugged open the door, looking slightly surprised to see America there, tonight of all nights.

"England." America panted slightly, having biked all the way over.

"America? What are you doing here?" England stayed right back behind the door, the dark from inside his room not allowing America to see the state he was in.

"I need to ask you something, can I come in?" America went to push the door open but it was held firmly in place by the Englishman.

"No, I mean...can't you just ask me here?" England tried to keep the slight panic out of his voice as he struggled against the weight of America trying to push his way in.

"What? Why can't I come in?" America gave a forceful shove and the door was forced open, he quickly stepped inside before England could close it again.

"No! I said no! Get out!" England grabbed America's shoulders and tried to push him out when America noticed something about him.

"Hey..." he took hold of England's arms and held them in place. "Are you...have you been crying?"

"What? Of course not!" England pulled away from the offending yank, turning away and trying to cover up his red bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"England..." America said softly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "I've...heard some things."

England spun around, glaring at him, "Like what? That I'm in here crying because you're having a party to celebrate the fact that you hate me!"

"What?" America looked extremely confused, "But I don't hate you."

"Oh yes of course not, just look at what you're wearing…" he eyed the American falg suit. "…you might as well just be completely naked with a flag wrapped around your waist."

"Well I was gonna but France was coming so..." America shook his head, placing his hands on England's shoulders, "That doesn't mean I hate you, I'm just being patriotic."

"About the fact that you don't need me anymore." England whispered, tears building him his eyes.

"England...you gotta understand, I don't need you." America said softly, feeling a pang of guilt when he saw a tear escape from England's eyes, "...as a brother, I can take care of myself."

"I know, you're all grown up now..." England wiped his eyes, turning away from him, "...so where does that leave us hm? I mean if you don't need me then what's the point of us staying in contact?"

"Because I do need you." England looked confused, "...but not as brother, but as a friend...you're my only friend, England."

"...I am?"

"Hell yeah, I don't consider any of those guys my friends except maybe Japan...you're the only one who puts up with me." America smiled, wrapping his arms around England's back, pulling him into a hug. "...and just because this marks the day that we separated...doesn't mean we can't be together, I'm celebrating my independence, and I want you to celebrate with me."

England slowly raised his arms and hugged him back, sighing softly, "I haven't exactly got anything to celebrate..."

America smirked, pulling back from the hug to look at him, "How about the fact that you got rid of me?"

"Alright." England smiled, gazing up at his friend, "I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>I know nothing of independence day so if any of this is wrong...I'm sorry<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
